Last Dance
by whitem
Summary: An elderly Kim Possible has a last dance with her beloved. One-shot.


Stretching the ol' 'brain muscle' here to see if I still got it.

Disclaimer: If ya don't know by now, I don't own the main characters, but this does have a couple OC's…

Last Dance

Kim Possible, now in her late 80's, was sitting in front of a mirror in her bedroom absently running a brush through her now almost all-gray hair. Her eyes were green and bright as ever, but they now held a great sadness.

Her husband of almost seventy years had passed away just a few days ago. And if you weren't sure who her husband was, you should be… well, let's just say that it goes without saying. But, I'll say it anyway, her husband was Ronald Stoppable.

"Oh Ronnie…" She breathed out for probably the 8th or 10th time in the last hour, "I miss you **so** much."

Her children and grandchildren had been staying in her house in the guest bedrooms for the last week, and they were most likely fast asleep, as it was a little after 3:00 in the morning. In fact, her alarm clock said it was 3:10 am. She glanced over at her door to make sure it was closed before turning on a small digital music player. She pressed 'shuttle' as it didn't matter what song it played, they were all of her favorites. The first one that popped up was none other than the one that played during her and Ron's high school graduation… "Could it Be".

The volume was low, but just loud enough to have a slightly haunting echo.

 _I know we've been friends forever,_

 _But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,_

 _And after all this time,_

 _I've opened up my eyes,_

 _Now I see,_

 _You were always with me..._

Kim's eyes teared up as she reached for the shuttle button to change the song, but a slight touch on her hand stopped her. She looked up to see…

"R… Ronnie?"

There was Ron Stoppable, not quite… standing, in front of her. This visage of the man she loved was not quite complete. From about mid-chest down, his body just kind of… faded away.

The song continued to play in the back ground as this… apparition asked her a question with an almost distant, yet close voice.

"Kim, may I have this dance?"

 _It's kinda funny you were always dear,_

 _But who would ever thought that we would end up here,_

 _And everytime I've needed you,_

 _You've been there to pull me through,_

 _Now it's clear,_

 _I've been waiting for you._

As the elderly Kim Possible, now Stoppable, slowly stood from her chair, she could actually feel a force on her hand, helping her. It was at this point, she also noticed that this… vision, of her dearly departed did not appear to be in his old age. He looked like he had when they originally danced to this song in high school, blue tuxedo and all.

 _Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives,_

 _I can see it in your eyes..._

 _Oh and it's clear, and it's true,_

 _And it's just me and you,_

 _Could it be(Could it be) that it's true,_

 _That it's you..._

Her feet and body started moving to the slow timber of the song, and she could almost smell the after shave that Ron started to use in his later years. It reminded her of when he first wore the scent, and she told him that this was her favorite.

Ron's voice spoke again. "Please don't be sad Kim. I know you miss me, but don't let it be all you think of."

"I…" Kim had to sniff back a few tears. "I thought that… I would be the first to go. What with you and your… MMP and… everything."

The two continued their melodic dance and Ron explained. "I had asked Sensei about this Kim, and his response was…" Ron then changed his voice to sound like the elderly Sensei, "A star that burns twice as hot burns out twice as fast. And you have burned so very, very brightly my son."

"But…" Kim started to say, narrowing her brow.

"I know, it confused me as well. But then he explained to me that I used up quite a bit of that power since the time that I received it. If I had not…"

At this point the song that was playing decided to end.

 _Could it be that it's true that it's you._

 _(Could it be..., That it's true..., That it's you...)_

 _That it's you, oh it's you..._

"You could have lived way past my _own_ lifetime." A tear of realization fell down Kim's cheek. "If you hadn't saved me from the Lowardians when you did, then…"

"I would be the one mourning, not you. And for that, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Kim, _especially_ like this."

The two were now standing in the middle of the room, enveloped in silence, and Kim noticed that Ron was floating away from her.

"Please Ron… don't go!" A frail hand reached out to the man she had loved for her entire life. "I… I want to go with you."

Ron's slowly fading form smiled as he answered. "I'm sorry Kim, but you can't. It's not your time. You still have a few more good years left. I waited for you during my lifetime, and I can wait for you in eternity. I love you KP."

When Ron's image was gone from her sight, Kim was left standing in the room with her hand still stretched out. Her lower lip trembled a little, and she then heard a light knock on her door.

"Ka… come in." She quickly wiped away some tears.

"Grandma?" Her two grandchildren said with looks of concern on their young faces. "Are you OK? We thought we heard voices."

"Jimmie, Annie…" Kim said as she wiped tears from her cheeks and knelt down so the two five year-olds would come to her. "I'm fine. I'll… be just fine."

The twins hugged their grandmother tightly, who then stood and shooed them out of her room. "Now go on, and let an old lady get her sleep. I have a very important story to tell you two when you get up tomorrow, OK?"

"OK!" With that said, they left Kim once again alone in her room.

"Ronnie…" She said to no one in particular, "I understand, and I'll see you when my job here is done. I love you too."

The End…

* * *

Might not be as good as my old story "Going Home", but I hope y'all enjoyed this one just the same.

BTW, sorry if anyone had to use a tissue…


End file.
